


Sweet Pet

by MahTohSka



Category: Resident Evil, Resident Evil VIII, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, handjob, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: "You see, Mr. Fischbach …Mark… as beauteous and alluring as I am, that much is very true, I'm afraid you don't quite know me yet, however, one other thing is also true …," Her hand on his knee shot up to his throat in the blink of an eye, Mark's eyes widened at the touch and now found himself too scared to move as he felt a gentle but firm squeeze around his neck, "you are indeed correct. I could crush you. Your head would squish like a grape under my foot."------------------------------Mark meets the mysterious Lady Dimitrescu ...
Relationships: Mark/Lady Dimitrescu, Markiplier/Lady Dimitrescu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Sweet Pet

**Author's Note:**

> You know why you're here. 
> 
> Also, since I couldn't find a canon first name for Lady D, I gave her one (A/N - was informed she does indeed have a canon name, so I changed it!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark wasn't sure how this started. He had been invited to the home of one Lady Alcina Dimitrescu, a name he had only heard in passing and in conversation from the lips of those who he had met. At first mystery shrouded the Lady and who she was, but as Mark came to the large double doors to the manor she resided in and waited in the foyer, he began to wonder what purpose he had been brought here for. He was new to the area, but he supposed it seemed fair that the person who oversees the village meet with him to get acquainted. 

However his jaw dropped when she came through a different set of double doors from what he assumed was her office. She was beauteous, a very fine form to her - though it was her height combined with her refined looks that captivated him. Lady Dimitrescu was eight feet tall. And Mark, a meager five foot ten, felt like a child compared to her in height. 

"Ah, you must be Mr. Fischbach," Alcina held her hand out to shake. The giantess's hand enveloped his hand in one shake. "Pleasure to meet you. Do come this way." 

Her voice was velvety, alluring, and it, along with everything else about her, brought Mark into a weird space he couldn't quite tell what it was. His head started to feel fuzzy, and like he was floating as Mark followed her to the lounge room; he set himself down on the large leather sofa, the giantess sitting beside him. From there it seemed like pleasant conversation, though she would get close to him and what sounded she was sniffing him subtly but Mark's inhibitions were downgraded to where it didn't seem to notice or care. Lady Dimitrescu softly smiles at the human before her, letting her voice bring him into a nice drifty, floating feeling - easily suggestible. 

"May I say something?" Mark piped up. "And I don't mean to offend you … but you … you are beautiful and I have this notion that you can easily crush me."

Alcina instantly chuckled, putting a playful smirk on her face. "Is that so?" She leaned in to his ear, her lips a hair away from them. "While flattery is one thing I do quite enjoy, Mr. Fischbach, little boys ought to be careful when saying such things to a beautiful creature such as myself." She reached a hand across to lay on his knee. "You see, Mr. Fischbach … _Mark_ … as beauteous and alluring as I am, that much is very true, I'm afraid you don't quite know me yet, however, one other thing is also true …," Her hand on his knee shot up to his throat in the blink of an eye, Mark's eyes widened at the touch and now found himself too scared to move as he felt a gentle but firm squeeze around his neck, "you are indeed correct. I could crush you. Your head would squish like a grape under my foot."

He faintly shivered underneath her grip, Mark stifled a groan only for it to come out in a weak whine. The space Mark's mind was in was a hurricane of fear and arousal, his brows subtly knitted together as his eyes became unfocused, relishing in the sensation of Lady Dimitrescu's hand around his throat. From there he was led to her private quarters, the mortal seemingly surrendering to her whims as he shuffled in. Mark had a moment of clarity once the door of her bedroom closed; too late to think about leaving the mansion, his naive stare looked up to Alcina gazing down at him with a warm but dangerous gleam in her eye. God, she was gorgeous. Mark felt color rise to his cheeks, lightly clearing his throat as she led him to the bed; the moment Alcina lifted him and laid him on the bed, Mark lost all inhibitions on his own as he submitted to Lady Dimitrescu. 

And here he was. Naked, on the bed. The giantess laying beside him sitting up as she laid on her side. Alcina faintly grinned warmly, planting soft kisses along Mark's patchy scruff, her hand cupping the soft flesh of his chest and gently played with a nipple, the human below her sifting a soft moan. Her tongue ran up his throat over his artery, a shiver sent itself through his body from that focal point; he gradually closed his eyes, soaking and savoring the feeling of her lips on his bare skin. They moved down to his other breast that was unoccupied and unstimulated until now when Alcina laid kisses on the flesh. At the gentle suck on his nipple Mark softly gasped and hissed, body arching into her, rolling down to his hips; he hummed deeply, whining a little as the stimulation on his chest continued, feeling the blood rush to his cock, the sensitive organ feeling hot as it throbbed dully. 

Lady Dimitrescu purred into his skin, a smile faintly curled in a corner of her mouth, letting the hand that was caressing his lone breast to glide down his torso, tracing the scar on his abdomen to his heated length. She ran her index finger down the shaft before her hand enveloped his rising mast, her other hand reached up to pet his hair before she got a fistful of it and tugged hard on it, giving hard strokes to his cock as she harshly sucked on Mark's nipple. He let out a cry and shortly after a moan, face faltering into showing bliss; Alcina could smell his arousal, his musk nearly intoxicating to the vampire, she hummed into his puffed tit, kissing a spot on that breast before she gently bit down on it while giving his dick hard slow strokes, her hand in his hair falling away.

Mark still had his eyes closed as he let the sensations happen to him, feeling her bite down and suck on his flesh, knowing there'd be a hickey there but when he felt her pull back and open his eyes he looked down to see two small holes on his chest and blood oozing from the dots and running across his chest. The human froze, brows furrowing as he looked to the giantess who merely smiled and chuckled with his blood on her lips and fangs, gold eyes that were once a gray blue piercing his dumbfounded gaze. Lady Dimitrescu … was a vampire. He soft gasp shook as his eyes widened, the mixture of growing fear and arousal fueled his now stiffened rod; he knew she would crush him, but now knowing she could very well drain him of his blood frightened him … but he couldn't help but love her more all the same for it. 

"Surprise," she softly cackled, slowing her strokes down. "But have no fear, little one. There's no reason to be afraid, although your arousal and fear of me makes quite the combination and feeds my own carnal desire." Alcina leaned into his ear again, her hand sensually stroking Mark's throbbing erection. "Give in to that more," she purred, her tongue licking the rim of his ear, "it brings me such joy knowing I have this effect on you, little Mark." Her lips landed on his cheek. "Give in, Mark. You know how dangerous it can be, knowing I that can easily bite … your … head off," she pauses between to plant her lips down to his neck, Mark shivered and moaned, panting lightly as his arousal became unbearable, his fear of her draining him dry among other things circles his fuzzy and hazy mind. 

"Please …," he whispered, "please … just … don't kill me …"

"Kill you?" Alcina cooed. "Now, my dear little Mark, my sweet pet, why on earth would I do that? I would never harm a precious little treasure such as yourself. No, no, my little darling boy," she kissed along his collarbone, her stroking a grueling steady pace, Mark tumbling down further into blissful surrender. She hummed trailing to his shoulder, pecking the area before biting down and sipped from him there, Mark whined, body arching and twisting to the side away from her. He looked down to see her pull away, hazy eyes staring at her slightly bloody lip; Lady Dimitrescu cupped his face as she licked her maw clean, lightly pouting. "Why would I want to kill someone with a face as precious as yours? You amuse me, Mark. You're useful to me. I need you."

"For … what," he voice sounded sleepy as he stared at her with near half-lidded eyes, Mark's face flush and red, he gulped and huffed as the stroking picked up in pace, faintly knitting his brows, mouth falling open into a moan. 

"None of your concern, pet," Alcina purred. "Now then, my sweet boy, be a dear, won't you?" 

Mark panted and softly moaned, feeling her lips back in his nipple as she sucked greedily that caused his body to arch and roll, letting out a cry of bliss. He groaned, turning his head to expose more of his neck to her; Alcina popped off his tit with a purr, grinning more, giving harder and slower strokes to his hot throbbing girth as she leaned in and peppered his throat with kisses. He smelled delicious, so sweet, full of flavor, well rounded … she couldn't wait to fully drink from him. Lady Dimitrescu nuzzled his artery with her nose before she planted her lips around it and bit down, fangs sliding into his skin, the vampress gave a deep purring moan as his blood flooded her mouth, speeding her stroking on Mark's shaft. 

Mark took deep quickened breaths through his nose, bracing himself for the impact; it all felt like she was only giving him a hickey, Mark couldn't feel her fangs sink in, he could feel himself bleed but that hickey inducing suction was harsh in a pleasurable way. His eyes fluttered closed, mouth slack and ajar as Mark let out a series of euphoric moans, his softened mind delving deeper into bliss; the vampress continued to feed on him for a little longer, Mark's cock had been leaking pre as she drank from him. He started to feel light headed the longer she drank from him, Mark's heart picked up in pace, Alcina pulling herself away from his throat once she felt the quickened thrumming; she licked the mark to heal the wound, soon peppering his jaw and lips with kisses as she had his head turn towards her, the stroking at a mind numbing fast pace now.

"Come for me, my sweet pet," she panted. "Your melodious sounds are music to my ears, I've yet to hear you howl, boy. Now come … come for your Mistress."

He panted and gave short whines as the pace was at a feral speed, his gasping broken up while his hips bucked and rolled into her hand until Mark was toppled over the edge and came hard on himself, howling and crying out in loud moans, riding on the sensation of being drank from and her ministrations on his body. He deeply groaned which nearly sounded like a growl, his eyes rolling up as his eyelids fluttered, body shaking as his cock sputtered the last of his seed onto his chest, chest heaving with large pants. Alcina smiled, kissing his cheek and held him close once she discontinued to stimulate him. Mark nuzzled into her neck, his hands weakly kneading the soft flesh of her large breasts, softly moaning and purring; she pet his head, humming softly as she looked down at the nearly pale looking human. Perhaps she did drink a bit too much from him this first time, he tasted incredibly flavorful, balanced and sweet like a well rounded red wine. Sophia had a twinkle in her eye as she softly chuckled.

"Good boy, such a nice sweet boy you are," she cooed. "You are absolutely a delight, Mark. Keep being a good pet for me, letting me drink from you whenever I please. Little by little, until you're begging me to bite you. Wouldn't you like that, little one?"

Half sleepy, half awake, Mark shook in her arms at the thought of him eventually kneeling before her and offering his neck to her whenever he needed her. Her little personal blood bag. He lightly groaned, nuzzling her again as Mark nodded, a faint grin in the corner of his lips. Lady Dimitrescu felt the nod, sensing him grinning, herself sharing the same expression, kissing the top of his head. 

"Good pet."


End file.
